


Sleeping bag.【肆】

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa





	Sleeping bag.【肆】

HandpapapaaJuly 15, 2017

 

这个故事还在继续吗？当然，就像你头顶上此时三伏天的太阳，它从不会因为你的煎熬而褪去。你汗流浃背，挥汗如浆，毫不吝啬的贡献着你体内的每一滴珍贵的水分，而它，依旧在燃烧，灿烂着。

 

这属于自然的一部分，你从来无法去阻止。

 

也不该去。

 

“体温攀升，大量失水，直至昏迷”即使此刻的贺天蹲在他的身边，可在展正希的眼中那就是这样居高临下的看着他。“这些会一直循环着，直到你身体被耗尽死亡，你看过那些新闻吧”

 

短暂的昏迷从某种意义上来说并不是坏事，至少它带给了展正希清醒，一时的。他清楚的闻到面前这个年轻Alpha的气味，那富有侵略性的气味，像是被伏特加加成过后的黑啤，展正希看向他的头稍稍偏了偏，发出的声音喑哑而冷静“我该怎么做”

 

贺天看着眼前这个Omega湿润的眼睛，暂时的清醒让这里又透上了那种目中无人的神情。见一的口中常有他的事，他也跟他有过多次接触，他知道这个聪明的男孩没有他看上去的这些冷漠。甚至就朋友而言 —— 贺天的指尖撩过展正希剃的很短的发侧 —— 见一拥有的这个简单又仗义的兄弟，会让很多男孩都羡慕。

 

“我刚说过，用你的后面”贺天沿着潮湿，一路钻进短短的发丛中，这有些扎人。“你知道你那儿现在有多渴望”

 

“不！”

 

Alpha像火源一样的接触，在敏感的头皮上处处点火，展正希本能的想甩头摆脱，却被贺天的视线给压着浑身僵硬。不行，不行。

 

“嘘嘘，安静一点”安抚性的，贺天用手指梳着展正希的后脑勺。“虽然见一是个傻逼，但作为他的朋友我会尊重你的选择，不想被我永久标记，你就得想办法自救啊”

 

贺天温柔的抚摸让展正希像喝到了一口凉水，缓解了那些在体内翻滚又无处可出的焦灼。他不由的眯起了双眼。

 

"你已经打过好几次手枪了不是吗，告诉我，那有用吗？”贺天的语气轻柔，他在引导着，潮湿的短发在掌心下变得帖顺，它其实并没有看上去的那种坚硬，相反，可能还有点柔软。

 

在几次搓揉之后，贺天觉得关于头发，可以等这毛再长点后来应证。但有些事他可不能再等了。他屈指将头发抓在手间，慢慢用力，逐步增加。

 

“回答我的话”

 

刺痛让展正希涣散的眼神又聚焦在那人脸上。缺水让他不自主的舔了下干燥的嘴唇。

 

这动作显然是诱惑的，贺天嘴角上扬起一个弧度，可他并没有为此而转移话题。他用另一只手覆盖上展正希正虚握住的拳头，逼迫他把掌心露出，引导着将它贴在自己的胯部上。

 

一个纯种Alpha巨大的阴茎块隔着裤子，传递在Omega的手中。

 

这是一个威胁。

 

“我不是见一，对你没那么多耐心”

 

“滚出去！”

 

展正希猛烈跃起，当炙热传送到他的手心时，他的整条小臂都在发麻，他的声线在颤抖，本能在叫他害怕。没人能想到这个Omega此时竟然还能有那么多的精力，防备的状态甚至是准备随时再跟这个Alpha干上一架。

 

“啧，是忘了吗，究竟是谁叫我来这”而这一次，贺天并不打算再给这个Omega同样的发泄方式了，他狠狠的将人抵在了墙上，手肘卡在展正希的脖颈间，强迫他抬头与自己对视，目光如炬，熊熊燃烧。贺天将自己的额头抵在了展正希额上，发出清脆的响声。

 

展正希能感受到此时这恶魔咧嘴的恶劣程度。

 

“别忘了，我还是你的Alpha”

 

不再收敛，这一次贺天将自己的信息素如数放出，强大的Alpha信息素就像一个茧那样将他们紧紧包裹住，展正希的双脚很快就因此而打颤站不住，可即便如此，贺天仍还能感受到他的抗拒。

 

就像一头被捕兽器吃到爪子还在扑腾突围的狮子。

 

在自尊面前，毫不怜惜自己的生命啊。

 

相对于Omega唇上的高温，贺天的舌头就显得冰凉了，他舔过刚刚展正希舔过的位置，压迫在脖颈上的手肘更用力的向前施压，展正希不得不被逼开了双唇，用力呼吸。

 

可贺天没有再入侵。

 

只在唇角上烙下一吻。“选择一下，是你的手指，还是我的阴茎”

 

对于展正希来说，选择题从来不成问题，理科的真理唯一，不会让他怎样犯难，而即使在不擅长的英语上时，他也有着一套自己坚定的流程，绝不在不会的问题上迂迂回回，犹犹豫豫，企图装懂。

 

何况这根本不是一个选择题。

 

他知道自己无路可走，面前这个同样炙热的男人所散发着热度让他无法抗拒，展正希就像将自己从泥沼中拔出那样，他紧紧的抵靠住身后的墙，脚站不稳没关系，他还有手，汗渍在粗质的墙面上留下一道道痕迹，直到停止，找到平衡点。

 

贺天很识趣的往后撤了几步，留出方便的距离，看着这个Omega解开自己的裤带。

 

挨过第二次发情热之后，往往是更汹涌澎湃的第三次。贺天清楚的知道，这个Omega的身体绝不会再允许被他的主人用暴力、忍耐糊弄过去，直到被满足之前，绝不停息。

 

事情就像又回到了原点。展正希从没有那么恨过自己系在裤带上的结，即使是在他最尿急时也没有。他哆哆嗦嗦的手简直就像得帕金森的爷爷那样，连绳头都抓不住。

 

“要帮忙就说话”

 

看着垂头解着裤带的人，从贺天嘴里说出的话总是带着戏谑，玩味。

 

“我自己可以！”

 

被逼到急躁的Omega，开始粗声爆吼，这差点让他把自己的舌头给咬住，他真的烦透了这些糟糕的一切。这比他被老爸抓去通宵垂钓的那个夜晚还要难熬，野外疯狂的蚊虫都显得温柔矜持起来。展正希不再试图揪住那比泥鳅还能逃的裤绳，他直接让双手的大拇指贴着自己的肚皮滑下，卡在裤头里，再向下，猛一拽。

 

没有人能像他一样把裤子脱得这么难堪了。

 

跌倒在地，就索性就着姿势蹬下裤子，依靠在墙上。这墙怕也是湿漉漉的了吧。贺天觉得展正希看向他的眼神里视乎还透出了一丝挑衅。怎么，就以为自己胜利了？

 

“继续”

 

喘着粗气的展正希看着他，久久没动。

 

“然后呢？”

 

贺天再一次催促着。

 

“你不会就是要让我看你的小鸡鸡吧”

 

贺天玩味的看着展正希那根颤巍巍着湿漉阴茎，向天顶着头部还在涌出一些透明的液体，向下浇流着。他伸出脚尖，恶劣的点在顶端。

 

“你知道，它跟我的一比，真的很小”

 

“你他妈的鸡巴滚！”

 

展正希显然是被激怒了，虽然他最终还是被分化出了第二性别，但终归是个男性。无论他以后会被谁操弄着，会在发情期哭着祈求谁的标记，流着口水含着谁的阴茎，甚至怀孕，生子，分泌乳汁。但他仍然还是个男人。

 

没有哪个男人会在听见别人对自己宝贝这样鄙视下还能舒舒坦坦的接受。

 

他愤怒的拍开正玩弄自己阴茎的脚，力气并不大，他已经被消耗太多了，显然是贺天愿意放过他。

 

讲实话，任何一个人在这个被Omega浓郁信息素充斥的狭小空间里，都不会好受，他没有被逼出鼻血来都得感谢他一直不屑的家族血统。所以当他看见这个一直给他摆脸冷漠的家伙被激怒时，眼里终于有他时，贺天感觉神清气爽多了。

 

他是个好猎人，知道何时该松，何时该紧。

 

他没有再去干涉展正希。

 

起先，只是指尖的怯生生的触碰，展正希还从来没有过这样的接触，这种怪异感让整个大脑都在嗡嗡叫着，但他的身体知道，这就是他一直在渴望着，本能，本能。他的身体在驱使着他用指腹轻轻摩擦着，这就像给一只小奶猫喂食它的新罐头，先是害羞警惕的尝试后，美味带来的就像是被抓住了命根，你终于自己在渴望着什么，知道了欲望所在。饥饿，性欲，空虚，填满。你在渴求更多。

 

先是一节指骨。尽管这里的小穴早就因为太久的等待而滑腻湿润，但这是个货真价实的处子，在这之前，展正希就像一个正常的Beta男孩一样看待这里、使用这里，他甚至都没想过那些男性Omega是如何性交、生子这些问题。那他现在明白了。时间总会让你长大。他是害羞着，此时双脸的绯红不再仅仅是因为身体的高温而被蒸腾出，他体内的那个男性仍然在告诉他，在嘲他吼着这样不对，不能这样！可不行啊，身体诚实着就像此刻不停吸允着指尖的穴肉，连他自己都能感受到自己的身体是有多渴望，多热情。瞧瞧，瞧瞧他自己前面翘着多高的阴茎，就明白了。

 

展正希紧皱着眉头，并不全是因为疼痛，他得停止自己这些胡思乱想。真操他妈逼的烦人。

 

贺天抿着嘴，他耗了一些自制力让自己没有笑出声。他喜欢这样与自己抗衡的展正希，就像在看一场精彩的搏斗一样。有着矛盾，有着血性。贺天当然知道面前这个血气方刚的男孩性子是有些急躁的，看看仗义的他为他那朋友打过的那些架，没人敢说这男孩弱气，好惹。

 

心情的愉悦让贺天又释放出一些信息素，这对正尝到一些性的甜头并处于急躁点上的处子Omega是致命的。展正希就这样将自己的一根手指给完全捅了进去。

 

“操！！”

 

刺激让展正希爆吼出声，但与之前不同，这声已经接近于有点像尖叫的高昂，贺天将眼神移到他的跨前，不意外的看见这个Omega又射了。这是他第一次操射自己。此时的精液已经开始稀薄起来。

 

这已经不像是高潮，对展正希来说已经没有什么高潮的余韵能带给他缓解。他还在煎熬，他的嗓子又嘶又哑，可他依然在大口着喘气，还在吼叫着：

 

“能不能收起你该死的味道！！”

 

该死的味道？天啊，这个Omega究竟有没有好好闻过他的味道？贺天想着，他的味道可是连Beta都无法抗拒的魅力。好心情的贺天并不代表他不会锱铢必较。他又用鞋尖掂起展正希下垂的阴茎。

 

“是啊，就是这该死的气味又让你射了”

 

展正希颤抖着感受到那硬质冰凉的鞋面刮搔着阴茎最为敏感的背部，从根部到顶端，该死，他感觉自己的手指都在滴水，那些从洞口被引流出来的水。他的牙齿在打颤，显然，他还想要更多。这些统统都像是隔靴搔痒的逗弄，他的身体想要更加直接，粗鲁也好，暴力也行，再更多，更直接点吧。

 

但贺天又退开了。

 

他收回了脚尖，转而蹲下了身子，手温柔着顺过展正希发侧上的汗液，温暖的接触让展正希自己都没发现，当那只手离开时，他像一只大母猫那样，用脸颊追了上去，将自己的温顺着蹭在那有力的手心上。粘在了上面。贪恋更多。

 

贺天勾起一笑。他终于将这个Omega拥在了怀里，用自己的后背帮他格挡住坚硬冰凉的石墙。他让展正希的双脚分的更开，好方便他的自慰，毕竟他之前的动作实在羞涩别扭。

 

Alpha温暖的怀抱就像沙漠里的绿洲......这个比喻实在用的不恰当，但它的确让展正希好受了一些。

 

“乖，动动你的手指”

 

贺天在蛊惑着。他环绕着展正希，手在平坦着小腹上游走着，那紧致着肌肉随着有力却无序的呼吸而轻轻颤巍，他的指尖热爱这个看起来并没有那么容易被破坏的Omega，他一路向上，扫到了那凸起坚硬的一点时，就像找到了逗猫棒，他开始玩捏着，搓揉着，听着他的呼吸在他手中越来越疯狂。

 

“很有感觉对吗？仔细摸索，你的体内也有一点”

 

展正希被贺天几乎是咬着耳朵说出的话给呼的更加神情迷乱，他胡乱的运动着手指，也不知道是在抽还是在插，这种粗鲁的自慰，好在有他自身分泌的那些过多的粘液做着护航，不然他绝对得弄伤自己。这可就太愚蠢了。

 

渐渐着，随着Omega单调反复的动作，他的身体逐渐的更加适应这些，紧张的洞口慢慢放松，他把自己越操越软，最后几乎就是瘫在了贺天的怀里，满足着自己。

 

可仍然有些不够。

 

展正希的粗鲁动作让他身体也不可避免的发生着摩擦震动，贺天将自己的背稍稍再挺直了些，将胯部抬上，让隆起的阴茎正好抵在展正希的脊骨上，细细摩擦着。老天啊，他可真从来受过这样的委屈。不过......这只聪明狡猾的黑豹知道，鲁莽汹涌的老虎往往总是因为没有耐性而错过一些更加美味的东西。在捕猎上，贺天愿意等待。

 

直到展正希身体发生一阵剧烈着颤抖，贺天将眼睛半眯了起来。他知道他找到了自己的秘密点。不用他再去说什么，这个Omega之后就会自顾自的疯狂的操弄起自己来。他的手指不够长，不够粗，不够炙热，相对于身体真正想要的东西，这一切都显得太过于逊色了。展正希只能借助前列腺带来的刺激，去掩盖住这个DIY替代品的不足。

 

无论是一根、还是两根、三根......

 

假的终究是假的。

 

但总有慰藉的效果。

 

展正希将自己操着仰起了头，他看见贺天黑沉的双眼，很快，他就被一双温热的手给蒙住了眼睛，他的腰被楼的更紧，紧紧地贴上身后那巨大又滚烫的阴茎，贺天将他抱在怀里摩挲着，使着劲儿的操在他的脊骨上。

 

空气里贺天浓郁的气味让展正希呜咽，他将自己的双腿打的更开，更加快速用力的用手指操着自己，那里火辣，疼痛，瘙痒。每一次都顶在点上，溅起水渍。他浑身颤抖。

 

他们都像漂浮在空中，越来越急促，越来越渴求着。

 

最后，贺天歪扭着展正希的脖颈，在那个散发着甜馨的性腺上狠狠咬下一口。

 

给了他又一个临时标记，加重的。

 

然后停息。

 

永远不要担心，尝过一次甜蜜的猫咪，会忘记你家门在哪。

 

展正希再一次醒来时，他已经对头顶的天花板不再感到陌生，这个房子他已经来了好几次了。

 

他细细感受着身体带给他的感觉，虽然有布满全身，不同程度的酸痛，钝痛，但他感觉并不算差，其实，这大概是他自从分化以来，最好的一个早晨。

 

甚至有点儿想赖床了。

 

他稍稍翻转了个身子，正好看见从浴室里走出来的黑发男人。他看着他，他现在的大脑无比的清醒。理智的回归，让他知道

 

在这件事上他不能怪罪任何人，甚至不该为这种自然的生理反应而感到羞愧，可耻。但仍然有些不好意思的转移开了视线。

 

他知道他应该感谢这个男人。即使在他因为发情热而烧的一塌糊涂时，他也能感受到那个人的阴茎是何等的充血愤涨。可他并没有动他，没有逐于本能的将它插入。这些本来是完全可以发生的。

 

“醒了就起来”

 

贺天就在他的面前穿起了衣服。

 

“你可欠我两个人情了，怎么还你自己看着办”

 

展正希皱着眉，这种狗血费脑的剧情并不是他喜欢的，他实在不愿意去想这个看起来什么都不缺的家伙需要些什么。

 

“你要什么？”

 

贺天停下了解开下围浴巾的动作，有几秒呆愣着看着眼前的这个男人，那其实，这神情用在贺天脸上却更像在打量一样。

 

所以这就让他说出来的话就像仔细评估完后的报价。

 

“给我来个口交？”

 

展正希在思考了一会后 ——

 

“用手可以吗？”

 

贺天没想到展正希会当真，这本来只是他的一个惯性调侃，以为这种话会引起这人的炸毛，这么看来就有点意外了。虽然贺天对此是期待着，但他可还没准备就这样让他们两清。

 

“当然不行”贺天走向床边，暗示性的用手抚摸上展正希的嘴角“不过我可以等”

 

即使不在发情期，贺天的味道还是带给了展正希一些影响，这就是临时标记的副作用？展正希偏头想着。

 

“打球不？”

 

贺天很快就撤回了手，将信息素收拾着干干净净，换了个话题。

 

“好”

 

展正希这回利索着掀起了被子，准备起床 ——

 

“...麻烦给我条裤子，谢谢”

 

TBC.


End file.
